Ein Meer aus Rosen
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Severus Snape ist gestorben. Nur wenige trauern um ihn, doch ein Mensch ganz besonders...


Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 07.09.2005

Titel der Story: Ein Meer aus Rosen

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Nur die Idee und das Gedicht gehören mir.

Disclaimer: Severus Snape ist gestorben. Nur wenige trauern um ihn, doch ein Mensch ganz besonders…

* * *

**Ein Meer aus Rosen**

Sanft rauschte der Wind durch die Baumwipfel der Bäume, ließ die bunten Blätter in roten Strudeln tanzen und nahm sie dann mit sich fort an einen anderen Ort. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, doch die herbstliche Kälte lag in der Luft, die Sonnenstrahlen waren nicht warm. Es war einer dieser Spätherbsttage, an denen der Winter bereits in der Luft lag.

Die kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die um ein noch offenes Grab standen, achtete jedoch nicht auf die kühle Schönheit dieses Tages, ihre Blicke waren verklärt von unzähligen Tränen. Es waren nur wenige, doch ihre Trauer kam vom Grund ihrer Seele. Sie alle trauerten um einen Menschen, dessen Leben niemals glücklich, niemals hell gewesen war, doch sie hatten ihn gekannt, wirklich gekannt.

Severus Snape war niemals ein Mensch gewesen, der gerne Gesellschaft gehabt hatte, doch die Wenigen, die nun um sein Grab standen, hatten hinter die Fassade des kalten, dunklen Mannes gesehen und die zerbrochene Seele erkannt. Sie hatten den Schritt gewagt und versucht, ihn aus der Dunkelheit zu führen, aber sie waren gescheitert.

Der düstere Meister der Zaubertränke war schließlich an seiner Verzweiflung und der Finsternis, die sein Herz umhüllt und seine Seele verschlungen hatte, zerbrochen.

Leises Schluchzen war zu hören, während der Priester seine letzten Worte sprach und schließlich die kleine Gruppe alleine ließ, damit sie von dem Verstorbenen Abschied nehmen konnten. Der reich verzierte Holzsarg war von solch einem dunklen Braun, dass es fast schwarz war und er war umgeben von blutroten Rosen. Um das ganze Grab waren die großen, teuren Rosen verteilt, ein Meer aus roten Rosen.

Nacheinander gingen sie zu dem Sarg, weinten, sprachen ihre letzten Abschiedsworte und warfen jeder eine weitere Rose auf den Sarg. Ein Mann hielt sich im Hintergrund. Die ganze Messe und Trauerfeier über hatte er sich schon nicht geregt, hatte leeren Blicks irgendwohin gestarrt und wirkte selbst wie tot.

Nun stand er ein wenig abseits, wartete, bis alle Anwesenden bei Severus Snapes Grab gewesen waren und starrte nur auf den dunklen Sarg. Seine Augen waren leblos, leer.

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall traten zu ihm hin, die Augen rot vor Tränen. Sie wollten ihn dazu bewegen, mit ihnen zu gehen, zu reden, doch der junge Mann rührte sich nicht, sprach kein Wort.

Schließlich ließen die Beiden von ihm ab, wollten sich abwenden und gehen, doch zuvor schüttelte Albus traurig den Kopf. „Er kann nicht zurückkommen, Remus. So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, es wäre nicht so, Severus ist tot."

Nun war Remus Lupin alleine. Die Anderen waren fort, Severus war fort. Sein Severus.

Mit zitterndem Körper näherte er sich langsam dem Grab. Der dunkle Sarg stand noch immer in einem Meer aus Rosen. Der kalte Wind trug einige rote Rosenblätter mit sich fort. Die ganze Luft roch nach Rosen.

Erst jetzt, wo er alleine war, als er den Sarg sah, die Rosen, den Grabstein, erst jetzt liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab. Die vergangenen Tage hatte er sich gefühlt wie in einer Zwischenwelt. Ohne Schmerz, ohne Trauer. Nun stürmte das alles auf ihn ein. Unaufhaltsam. Hart.

Sanft berührten seine Fingerspitzen den Sargdeckel. Das Holz war kühl.

Remus spürte immer noch, wie die schlanken, langen Finger seines Liebsten über seine Wange strichen, auch sie waren immer kühl gewesen. Er hörte immer noch die dunkle Stimme, die sanft seinen Namen flüsterte. Das alles sollte nun vorbei sein? Sein Severus fort?

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und langsam glitt er vor dem Sarg zu Boden, auch seine zitternde Hand rutschte vom Sargdeckel, blutrote Rosenblätter fielen auf den Boden.

Remus' Stimme war weniger als ein Flüstern, heiser und rau: „Komm zurück."

Tränen liefen seine blassen Wangen hinunter, das braune Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Immer wieder flüsterte er diese beiden Worte.

„Komm zurück."

Irgendwo krähte ein Rabe. Wieder Erinnerungen, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Der Schmerz war zu stark.

Warum hatte Severus ihn verlassen? Warum hatte er ihm nicht erzählt, dass die Dunkelheit, der Schmerz noch immer so auf ihm lastete? Remus hatte zwar gespürt, dass Severus sich nach Voldemorts Fall noch mehr zurückgezogen hatte als vorher, doch gedacht hatte er sich dabei nicht viel. So war sein Severus eben. Oder etwa doch nicht?

Er hatte die Melancholie in den unendlich schwarzen Augen gesehen, bemerkte dass der dünne Körper noch magerer wurde, doch immer hatte Severus abgeblockt, behauptet, es sei alles in Ordnung. Und er, Remus, war auch noch darauf herein gefallen!

Verdammt. Warum? WARUM? Er hätte Severus helfen müssen! Er hätte ihm helfen können!

Nun war es zu spät, Severus war fort. Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort in Remus' Kopf wieder. Fort. Fort. Fort.

Ein weiterer Windstoß zerrte an seiner weinroten Robe. Sie bauschte sich auf, wirbelte um seinen kauernden Körper herum und sank dann wieder langsam auf den Boden. Severus hatte ihm diese Robe vor einigen Wochen geschenkt, einfach so. Es gab keinen besonderen Anlass, doch abends hatte sie auf seinem Bett gelegen mit der Nachricht:

_Für die kalten Tage im Leben. In Liebe, Severus. _

Remus hatte diese Nachricht natürlich aufbewahrt und war in derselben Nacht noch zu Severus geeilt, um sich für dieses wundervolle Geschenk zu bedanken. Es war eine so schöne Nacht gewesen... wie so viele Nächte, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten.

Wusste Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon, dass er Remus verlassen, sterben, würde? Waren damit die kalten Tag gemeint?

Langsam hob er seinen Blick gen Himmel. Bunte Blätter, vermischt mit Rosenblättern, flogen über ihn hinweg, die nicht weit entfernten Bäume rauschten und alles hatte irgendwie den Anschein von Ruhe.

Remus erhob sich, den Blick nun wieder auf den Sarg vor ihm gerichtet. Eine Träne tropfte auf das dunkle Holz.

„Warum, Severus? Warum nur hast du mich verlassen?" Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Ich brauche dich doch so sehr! Was wird aus unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft?"

Ein erneutes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und Remus war auf einmal so entsetzlich kalt. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen, das spürte er.

Er fing mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger eine seiner Tränen auf, beobachtete kurz den glitzernden Wassertropfen auf seiner Fingerkuppe, schloss die Augen und spürte, wie plötzlich etwas Weiches in seiner Hand lag.

Als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete lag in seiner rechten Hand eine wunderschöne, weiße Rose. Er legte sie auf die Stelle des Sargdeckels, an der er das Herz seines Liebsten vermutete, küsste den kühlen, von roten Rosen bedeckten Deckel und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Warte auf mich, mein schwarzer Engel. Schon bald werden wir vereint sein."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Grabstein, in den mit goldenen, verschnörkelten Lettern gemeißelt war:

_Severus Snape_

_Schwarzer Engel mit weißem Herzen_

drehte Remus Lupin sich um und schritt davon.

_Ein Meer aus Rosen begleitet dich,_

_ihre Botschaft ist: Vergiss mich nicht!_

_Du hast mich verlassen ohne ein Wort,_

_ließest mich alleine an diesem Ort._

_Hast nicht gefragt, hast nicht erwägt,_

_wie es mir ohne dich hier ergeht._

_Bist einfach gegangen ohne zu denken,_

_dass nur du es bist, dem ich meine Liebe kann schenken._

_Warum bloß hast du das getan?_

_War es Schicksal? War es Wahn?_

_Doch eines schwöre ich dir gleich,_

_sei es die Hölle oder das Himmelreich._

_Ich werde dir folgen bis in den Tod,_

_ich stehe zu dir in jeder Not._

_Vereint sind wir für alle Zeit,_

_bis hin zur weiten Ewigkeit._

_Ein Meer aus Rosen nur für dich,_

_es sagt dir leise: Ich liebe dich!_

_By Josephine, 07.09.2005_


End file.
